Economically important freshwater fish including, without limitation, yellow perch, European perch, walleye, sauger, northern pike, musky, bluegill, and crappie only spawn one time each year. Therefore, gametes can only be collected one time each year. This affects the available supply of fresh fish. Therefore, a method for developing fish that can spawn throughout the year is desirable.